character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirou Emiya (Canon, Composite Anime)/Dangai Ichigo
Shirou Emiya Shirou Emiya= |-|Archer's Arm Shirou= |-|Miyu's brother= Summary Shirou Emiya is the most popular Main Character of the Fate Franchise. After the tragedy known as the Fuyuki Fire, Shirou was adopted by the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. Due to stubbornly persistent request Kiritsugu reluctantly agrees to teach Shirou in Magecraft. Despite all his efforts Shirou was still hopeless at Magecraft, the only Magecrafts he was capable of using and would be proficient enough are Structural Analysis, Projection and Strengthening. Shirou also has the habit of fixing anything he can find. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, 7-A with Kanshou and Bakuya, 6-C with Caliburn, Higher with Avalon | At least 9-A, possibly 7-A, 7-A with Kanshou and Bakuya, At least 7-A with Unlimited Blade Works, Likely much Higher | At least 9-A, 7-A with Archer's Arm, 6-C With Nine-Lives Blade Works, Likely far higher with Excalibur Morgan | 7-A, 7-A with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge. Higher with Caladbolg II, Hrunting and Ig-Alima. At least 7-A, up to at least 6-C with Unlimited Blade Works, Possibly 5-B when using all swords. Name: Shirou Emiya, Faker (By Gilgamesh) Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Gender: Male Age: 7 Years old (During the events of Fate/Zero). 17 Years old during all three routes (19 Years Old in the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel epilogues), likely 18 Years Old in Hollow Ataraxia Classification: Human, Magus, Master, Class Card User (Formerly) Powers and Abilities Fate/Stay Night=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Enhanced Senses, Psychometry, Statistics Amplification and Transmutation with Reinforcement, Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry, Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move the weapons he projects, as well as the weapons inside Unlimited Blade Works), Energy Projection with Caliburn, Forcefield Creation with Rho Aias, Homing Attack and minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Power Nullification With Gáe Bolg and Rule Breaker (Gáe Bolg negates Regeneration and Rule Breaker negates Magic), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects; due to his ineptitude, Shirou's resistance is minimal), Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Managed to survive being exposed to All The World's Evil through sheer willpower), and Absorption (Can stay alive within Blood Fort Andromeda, which quickly melts the skins of normal humans and digests them, and during Heaven's Feel, he tanked attacks from the Black Shadow, which can break down organic matter and convert it into magical energy, which it proceeds to absorb), Intangibility, Invulnerability with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher-order dimension") and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Avalon, combined with Unlimited Blade Works, allows him to regenerate from lethal wounds such as being nearly cut in half by Berserker and Gilgamesh, regenerating his destroyed organs and reattaching lost limbs) |-|Fate/Kaleid Liner=All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation with Sul-Sagana Attack Potency: Fate Route=''' Small Building Level (Killed Kirei with the Azoth Dagger, should be physically comparable to other Magi, like Rin at least physically), '''Mountain Level+ With Kanshou and Bakuya (Contended with enhanced Souchirou for a brief period of time), Island Level with Caliburn (Cut off Berserker's arm,bypassing God-Hand which negates Attacks below A-Rank), Higher with Overloaded Caliburn (Killed Heracles seven times with it) |-|Unlimited Blade Works Route=At least Small Building Level,possibly Mountain Level+ (It was noted by Saber that Shirou was beginning to match Archer EMIYA, slightly overpowered Gilgamesh in physical combat), Mountain Level+ with Kanshou and Bakuya (Can match enhanced Kuzuki for a period of time, cut off Gilgamesh's Arm), At least Mountain Level with Unlimited Blade Works, likely much Higher (UBW can match almost every weapon in Gate of Babylon). |-|Heaven's Feel Route=At least Small Building Level, Mountain Level with Archer's Arm (Fought Saber Alter despite being shown to be weaker than her, mostly aiding Rider in the fight), Mountain Level with Kanshou and Bakuya and Triple-Linked Crane Wings (Cut through Saber Alter's Armor and seriously wounded her, cutting her in half), Island Level with Nine-Lives Blade Works (Killed Berserker nine times), Far higher with Excalibur Morgan (Despite being a inferior copy, being half dead and almost completely depleted of Prana Shirou manages to obliterate the Holy Grail at the cost of his own life) |-|Kaleid Liner='Mountain Level' (Inherited all of Archer EMIYA's powers. Defeated all the Class Card Users in the Ainsworth's Grail War), Mountain Level+ with Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge and Triple-Linked Crane Wings (Should be Comparable to Archer EMIYA's version, which can wound Berserker Heracles). At least Mountain Level+, up to at least Island Level (Can match Angelica's Gate of Babylon), Possibly Planet Level (By using all of his swords he can clash, despite being a losing battle, against Angelica's Enuma Elish) Speed: Fate Route='Subsonic' with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to most Magi physically, can react and dodge attacks from Servants), Massively Hypersonic,possibly Relativistic with Caliburn and Kanshou and Bakuya (Was able to keep up with Berserker, can deflect a barrage of Noble Phantasms from Gate of Babylon) |-|Unlimited Blade Works=At least Subsonic (Was able to defend himself against a casual Lancer and Rider), at least Massively Hypersonic, likely Relativistic with Projections (Can match Kuzuki, Archer EMIYA and Gilgamesh) |-|Heaven's Feel Route=At least High-Hypersonic+ (His Nine-Lives Blade Works is this fast), At least Massively Hypersonic, Possibly Relativistic with Projections (Should scale to Rider and Saber Alter |-|Kaleid Liner=At least Massively Hypersonic (Inherited all of Archer EMIYA's powers and should be as fast as he is) Lifting Strength: Heaven's Feel Route=At least Superhuman (Can lift Berserker's Axe sword despite its heavy weight crushing his bones) |-|Kaleid Liner=At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Can lift and throw his Projected Ig-Alima) Striking Strength: Fate Route='Small Building Class', Mountain Level Class with Caliburn (Sliced through Berserker's Arm). |-|Unlimited Blade Works=At least Small Building Class, Mountain Class with Kanshou and Bakuya, up to at least Mountain Class+ with Unlimited Blade Works. |-|Heaven's Feel Route= At least Small Building Class, at least Mountain Class with Kanshou and Bakuya, Mountain Class+ with Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Island Class with Nine-Lives Blade Works. |-|Kaleid Liner='Mountain Class'. Mountain Class+ with Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge, Caladbolg II, Hrunting and Ig-Alima with other Projections. Durability: Fate Route='Small Building level' (Survived a casual kick from Rider, which sent him flying a few dozen meters, through a window, and to the ground from the third story of a building, even though an average human would've died instantly), at least Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works (By subconsciously projecting weapons from Unlimited Blade Works within his body, he was able to block a lethal blow from Rider, shattering her dagger, even though she had been previously easily wounding him). At least Island Level, up to Multiverse Level with Avalon ( Blocked and deflected a attack from EA, which can overpower Excalibur. |-|Unlimited Blade Works=At least Small Building level, possibly Mountain Level (Survived a gust of energy from EA that was meant to take out the Grail trying to take Gilgamesh as its core), at least Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works, Mountain level, likely Mountain level+ with Rho Aias (Was able to protect him from Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon, but is weaker than Archer's). |-|Heaven's Feel Route='Small Building level', at least Mountain level with Unlimited Blade Works (His body essentially became a suit of swords from Unlimited Blade Works, allowing him to survive blows from Kirei that would typically kill him instantly, though he was still somewhat injured, and deflect attacks from the Black Shadow), Mountain level, likely Mountain level+ with Rho Aias (Combined with Rider's Bellerophon, was able to overpower Excalibur. His four-layered Rho Aias in Fate/hollow ataraxia deflected a full-power Hrunting). |-|Kaleid Liner='Mountain Level' (Can take barrages from Gate of Babylon. Survived a explosion he created with Caladbolg II against the Saber Card Class user.), At least Island Level, Likely far higher (Survived Angelica's Enuma Elish, which had destroyed his Reality Marble.). Mountain Level+ with Rho Aias. Stamina: All Routes=Extremely high. His willpower lets him move even in a grievous state, instantly rising back to his feet to continue fighting after being cut up by Rider, kicked out a window, and hitting the ground with enough force to shatter his ribs. He was even capable of forcing himself to his feet after being nearly cut in half by Gilgamesh to keep on fighting, even projecting Avalon. In Heaven's Feel, he survived and kept on fighting for a day after releasing the Shroud of Martin, something that should've killed him instantly, even after repeatedly projecting past his limits. Even before the beginning of Fate/stay night, he was capable of maintaining a harsh training regimen for his magic on a daily basis for years, turning parts of his nervous system into a Magic Circuit over the course of an hour despite the pain - described as being equivalent to having a burning steel rod shoved into his spine. |-|Kaleid Liner=High (Fought several battles against other Class Card users in the 5th Holy Grail War and won on the same day, and was able to keep up with and fight Angelica for a time, even able to cast Unlimited Blade Works and sustain it after projecting two Divine Constructs. Was able to fight right after being freed from his captivity by Gilgamesh, going on to helping Miyu and her friends against an army of Heroic Spirits and against Angelica, and later was able to project a full seven-petal Rho Aias while already injured from his wounds he suffered from Sakura and Beatrice to protect Miyu and Illya from the latter's lightning pillar before collapsing from his wounds). Range: All Routes= Extended melee range with weapons | Extended melee range with weapons, tens of meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, kilometers with Unlimited Blade Works | Extended human melee range with weapons, tens of meters with thrown Kanshou and Bakuya, kilometers with Caladbolg II, Hrunting, and Excalibur Morgan |-|Kaleid Liner=Melee range, extended melee range with Thrown Kanshou and Bakuya. Kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms (Should be comparable to Archer's, who can track targets and snipe at them at four kilometers away) Standard Equipment: Avalon in all three Routes, Archer's Bow in Fate Route, anything he projects *'Shroud of Martin:' After Kirei transplanted Archer's arm onto Shirou during Heaven's Feel, he sealed the arm with a Holy Shroud, to keep Archer's powers as a Servant from invading and destroying his body and mind. This was only possible in the first place due to Shirou and Archer's shared origins. By unwrapping the Shroud, Shirou releases Archer's power and gains access to his abilities, allowing him to project far past his limits and fight on par with Servants. This comes at a great price, however, as Archer's Unlimited Blade Works invades his body and mind, turning his flesh into swords and overwriting his mind, destroying his memories. Due to the difference in his and Archer's experiences and internal worlds, Shirou cannot summon Unlimited Blade Works as a reality marble, though he can project the armaments stored in it. Intelligence: All Routes=While academically average, Shirou is skilled in combat, and is trained in combat by Saber in all three routes, mostly defensively, as attempting to teach him to fight on even grounds with a Servant is a lost cause. He has an undeveloped Eye of the Mind, and can calmly analyze any situation, no matter how dire, considering multiple options and making intelligent decisions. He is incredibly stubborn, putting his all into everything he faces. In Unlimited Blade Works, his exposure to Archer causes his combat skills to develop much faster, and in Heaven's Feel, he can call on Archer's knowledge directly. However, Shirou's self-destructive thought processes tend to hold him back and put him into dangerous situations. |-|Kaleid Liner=This version of Shirou is much more knowledgeable in the use of magecraft than what his mainstream counterpart was able to learn due to his father putting in more effort to teach him all that he knows, showing his effectiveness in it as he can instantly reinforcement mundane objects like a ruler or umbrella for offensive and defensive uses at a much faster rate. However, this efficiency increases even more after Installing Archer's Class Card, essentially inheriting his future self's knowledge and allowing him to project numerous Noble Phantasms and other weapons in his hand instantly along with gaining the latters dual wielding style that enables him to fight and keep up with more stronger and faster foes. Weakness:'''Shirou is inexperienced, and often self-destructive. At the beginning of Fate/stay night, his Reinforcement has a low success rate. He is hugely dependent on his projections and is relatively powerless without them. He needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. His low magical energy means that he has a limited number of projections before running out, and for the same reason, he cannot maintain Unlimited Blade Works for more than a few minutes. Avalon is useless without his connection to Saber, and thus cannot be used unless Saber is present. In Heaven's Feel, Shirou cannot access Archer's abilities without unsealing the Shroud of Martin, which will eventually kill him by transforming his body into swords and overwriting his mind due to the incompatibility between Shirou and Archer's inner worlds. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft : *'Projection:' : is a high-level magical skill that allows for the materialization of physical objects from magical energy using one's imagination. It is generally seen as a useless spell, as objects created from Projection are incredibly fragile and disappear as soon as the user loses focus. Shirou utilizes a unique type of Projection, Tracing, that he discovered by accident, which replicates not only the shape of an object, but its magical properties, forging processes, and age. *'Structural Analysis:' is a basic Magical skill that allows Shirou to analyze a object's structure and know its strength's and weakness's. *'Reinforcement:' Skill that is used to strengthen objects. Fate/Stay Night= . |-|Oath Under Snow= Unlimited Blade Works:'''Shirou's Reality Marble, born of his Origin and Elemental Affinity of "Sword". It subconsciously records every weapon he sees while analyzing its structure and storing it for use. He is then capable of summoning these weapons into the real world and using them in battle. Normally, Divine Constructs such as Excalibur cannot fully or truly be replicated, and doing so would take all of Shirou's mana and kill him afterwards. However, Oath Under Snow's iteration of Shirou can replicate them without any issue, even dual-wielding Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana during his battle with Angelica. By projecting Unlimited Blade Works onto the World, he is able to effortlessly and instantaneously project the weapons and fire them at an extremely rapid rate. Noble Phantasms stored in Unlimited Blade Works include: Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, Caladbolg II, Hrunting, Gáe Bolg, Rule Breaker, Avalon and Caliburn (only in Fate), Berserker's Axe Sword, the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, a number of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon like Ig-Alima and Sul-Sagana, and a degraded Excalibur Morgan, which he can only use at the cost of his life. '''Key: Fate Route | Unlimited Blade Works Route | Heaven's Feel Route | Oath Under Snow. Category:Dangai Ichigo Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5